Forgiven
by The War Inside my Head
Summary: Matt has a second personality, Thirteen. Never once had he lost control of him. Never. But he did. And he hated himself for it. TK shouldn't be forgiving him. He shouldn't. So why did he? I violated him in a way I shouldn't have. He's my little brother. I did something so sick and twisted and yet he forgives me. ON HIATUS


**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Chapter 1: Forgive Me Now**

TK watched as Matt shifted uncomfortably in the seat across from him. His wrists were handcuffed to the table and he was looking anywhere but TK. _I don't blame him._ TK sighed as Matt shifted again. "Matt I'm not mad at you." TK sighed.

"You should be." Matt told him staring at the table. TK sighed. _I know I should be Matt; you're not making this easy._ TK shifted in his chair. _Time will be up soon I need to convince him that it's okay._

"I know I should be, but I'm not. You shouldn't be here, you didn't mean it, and I know you didn't." TK told him staring at the table like he was.

"I deserve to be here TK, after what I did to you I deserve this." Matt told him. TK sighed in irritation.

"But you didn't mean it; therefore you have no right to be here. I know you didn't mean it." TK told him. Matt looked at him for the first time. TK looked up at his brother. Matt quickly looked back down.

"That doesn't matter TK, I still did it and I shouldn't have. You're my baby brother." Matt told him softly. TK groaned. Matt shifted again.

"It could have happened to anyone Matt, I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault." TK insisted.

"Yes it is, I should have kept myself in check but I didn't."

"No it wasn't Matt."

"Why don't you hate me TK?" Matt asked quietly.

"I can't hate you Matt."

"Even after what I did."

"I don't give a damn that you raped me Matt, you didn't fucking mean it." Matt flinched at the wording his brother used. TK sat down suddenly feeling guilty for snapping at Matt.

"The nurse will be here soon, and then they'll take me back there." TK felt guilty. In a way it was his fault Matt was here. "It's not your fault TK, it's my fault." Matt wanted so desperately to go over and comfort his brother, but _they_ wouldn't let him. _He's my baby brother I should be able to._ Matt watched as TK stood up and walked over to him. _No, TK you need to stay back_. Matt felt TK's arms wrap around him. Matt felt tears form in his eyes.

"Why does this always happen?" TK asked softly. Matt shook his head. _Why does this always happen to us, all I ever wanted was to protect him with my life. But I violated him. I'm disgusting I don't deserve his forgiveness. _Matt wanted to return TK's hug, but even if his hands weren't cuffed he wouldn't trust himself.

"Have you been okay, without me?" Matt asked choking back tears. TK's grip tightened.

"Tai's come over every day to make sure I'm alright." TK told him, his voice muffled. Matt turned his head towards TK with a sad look in his eyes.

"They're coming, you need to go now." Matt told TK softly.

"I don't want to; I want to stay here with you." TK protested hotly. Matt smiled sadly down at his little brother. "I don't want to leave you here; you don't need to be here." TK wailed.

"TK, I'll be home soon. They've been talking about releasing me. They say I've been doing well." Matt told him softly. _But even when I get home I'll have bridges to build and pieces to put back together._

"Visiting hours are up." A nurse announced. TK reluctantly unclamped from his brother and joined Tai outside. Tai wrapped and arm around TK's shoulder.

"How is he?" Tai asked softly. It was no secret Tai was worried for both of the brothers, but TK definitely came before Matt. TK shrugged. "I heard they might release him Saturday." _Saturday's in two days, that'll calm his nerves some._

"Really?" TK asked looking up at Tai with his big, innocent blue eyes. _But is he really innocent anymore?_ Tai almost flinched at how bitter his thought sounded.

"Of course, why would I lie to you?" Tai smiled warmly at the younger boy. _I'll protect him until Matt's stable enough to do it himself. I owe him that much. I know he'd do the same if I were in the same situation. _Tai sighed as the glass doors of the mental institute slid open._ He shouldn't be here._ A voice in the back of his head said he should be in jail. _He doesn't need to be there either, but he had to be so damn insistent on his father calling the police. _

"To make me feel better." TK mumbled. Tai sighed and held TK closer. _It's a good thing what happened was a onetime deal or Matt would be in prison._ The police had given Matt a year to clean his act up. If he did he got to go home if he didn't he went to jail.

"I really did hear, do you want me to stay over tonight?" Tai asked softly. TK looked up at him with those oh-so innocent eyes. TK nodded as Tai took his arm off him. _ I won't let a single thing harm you Takeru, I swear it. _TK looked up at him with a curious look.

"Why do you look so angry?" TK asked childishly. Tai smiled softly and ruffled TK's golden hair.

"I'm not angry."

"You looked angry."

"Just being myself."

"Then whatcha determined about." _This kid knows me to well._

"Protecting you." Tai told him softly. He was thrown off completely when tears formed and TK's eyes and his knees gave out. "TK!"

"You sounded like Matt." TK mumbled through his tears. Tai felt an instant wave of guilt. But he didn't let it show, that would make TK feel worse. _I don't want that. _Tai sighed.

"Honestly TK you're a mess." Tai sighed, wiping TK's tears with his shirt sleeve. "Come on, let's get you home then you can lay down and rest." TK nodded and let Tai put him on his back. _I'll protect you when Matt can't, that's my promise to you TK and you too Matt._

**I liked how this came out. Review people and make my hard work worth it.**


End file.
